Light emitting diodes (LEDs) show promise as an energy efficient light source for lighting assemblies. For example, LED-based lighting assemblies have been used for general lighting applications such as light fixtures. Light emitted from the LED light source may be input to a light guide and light extracting elements may extract the light from the light guide. In some embodiments, a reflector may be adjacent the light guide to limit the direction in which light is output from the lighting assembly. But aesthetic deficiencies can be present in such lighting assemblies if the system design is not optimized.